


Internet Sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles-centric, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Internet Besties, M/M, Poor Charles, Smitten Erik, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles meets a new a friend online. Days of IM-ing led up to days of Skyping. Which led to crushing. Which led to a whole adventure of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I have a friend who I "talk" to on Skype a lot. (We really just sit in silence until one of us falls asleep). So I got thinking. What if Charles and Erik did something similar. Ta daaa!
> 
> Enjoy!! XOXO AidaMae

All Charles Xavier wanted was to play chess with someone who didn't shout out their moves. Well not verbally shout but think. Loudly. It's not like Charles purposely tries to pick up the moves his opponents are thinking about. They just happen to practically scream it in his head and he can't help but counter. After another game with his ex, Moira MacTaggert (and another win), Charles sighed and thanked Moira for the game. He said his goodbyes to his fellow peers and left out Colombia's University lobby.

It was late September and gotten to the time to start wearing sweaters and scarfs again. With that, Charles made sure his own scarf was wrapped around his neck. He began making it his way to his flat, shoving his hands into his pockets. Thankfully his flatmate and practically sister, Raven, made sure he picked their apartment near the school. Fifteen minutes later Charles was wiping his feet at his door. Taking his key out of his messenger bag, he unlocked his door.

"Raven?" Charles called out, removing his scarf, coat, and shoes.

The women in question sat up from the couch. Her blonde hair slightly frizzy from laying down. "Home so early?"

"I got bored," he responded, placing his book-bag on the coffee table as he moved to join Raven on the couch. "Feet up," he instructed and Raven lifted her legs up, placing them on Charles's lap when he sat down.

"You got bored? I thought you loved being with smart people," Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

Charles rolled his eyes. "I never said that. I said I enjoyed their company, as I enjoy yours. And it gets boring when they practically shout their next move. Makes chess far less challenging."

Raven sighed. "What did we say about powers for competitions?"

"I know, I know. I try, but sometimes they just project loudly enough and it's really hard not to," Charles sighed. "Besides, it's not even a competition. I don't join those, you know that."

The blonde nodded, as she leaned over and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. "You know, I bet there's online chess. Maybe there's someone out there who matches your smarts. Plus you can't pick up thoughts over a computer," she added flipping through the channels before stilling.  "You can't right?"

Charles laughed. "Of course not."

"Then there you go," Raven said, continuing her channel searching. "Now," she said, moving her legs. "Off you go. Go do homework. I have a show to watch."

Charles stood up, taking his bag. "I barely sit for more than five minutes and already you're bored of me," he teased moving to his room of the flat

"You're amazing, love!" Raven shouted.

"I know, dear!" Charles replied back, closing his door.

He tossed his bag onto his bed and moved to his computer. He didn't have anything this weekend (for a change) except to study, but he really didn't need to do that now. Instead he moved to his desk, opening his laptop. Despite how ridiculous Raven made the idea sound, Charles ended up searching for online chess sites. Three sites later, he finally found a decent one. It had options for what side you prefer, your skill level, and other cool little features that made the inner nerd in Charles extremely happy.

After setting up an account and changing his settings, he went to go find a game. Five minutes later he was in with someone who seemed to have the skill level as him (although Charles put in a lower number, unsure how a hundred percent fair game goes). The set up for the game itself was cool. It showed a short profile bio (username, skill level, and, if the user chooses to add a personal description, that too) of your opponent by their side, and your bio by your own side. His current opponent had the username of 'Magneto'.

Charles laughed to himself at the name. It sounded cute. Magneto moved one of his pawns, and Charles went into game mode. It was weird, not talking or hearing his opponent.

Seven moves later, there was a ding from his laptop. Charles, who was more focused on the game than anything else, didn't even noticed that there was a chatting option on the user bios until a messaging thing popped up to his right.

**Magneto: i think you underestimated your skill level**

Charles cocked his head to the side.

**Magneto: oh that sounded cocky**

**Magneto: i meant that you seem highly skilled and you should probably raise your skill level**

Charles smiled, feeling a faint blush on his ears. Magneto moved a pieced and Charles responded quickly, already guessing he was going to move his rook and take his bishop.

**Professor X: Thank you! :)**

**Magneto: no problem. you seem really good. do you play in competitions?**

Magneto moved a pawn, ready to trap his queen when Charles moved his knight to block a path to his queen.

**Professor X: Oh no. I could never…**

In truth Charles has thought about it. But Raven was right. He was still accidentally picking up surface thoughts. If anyone was to find he was a telepath, well he'd be disqualified for sure. He was trying hard to not get ahead of the teachers in his classes still.

**Magneto: ??  
**

**Magneto: shy?**

**Professor X: A tad bit.**

It was a lie, but an easy one.

**Magneto: shame, i think you'd be good.**

Charles grinned, replying to Magneto's next move with ease.

**Professor X: Thank you :)**

Magneto didn't reply, instead just moved another piece.

The game continued without any more chatting. Not that Charles minded exactly, he just really liked the communication. Made the game seem more real. Eventually, after another fifteen moves, Charles ended up winning. To be honest, he was hoping he would lose. To put him in his place and give him a perspective change. But alas, maybe he really was that good.

**Magneto: i haven't had a challenge like that quite a while. thank you for the game.**

**Professor X: Oh you're welcome!!**

**Magneto: although, i think a rematch may be in order.**

**Professor X: Oh?**

**Magneto: yeah. tomorrow though, i have work right now. same time?**

**Professor X: Sounds good to me**

**Magneto: then i'll talk to you tomorrow X.**

There was another ping and a little red indication popped up on Charles's notifications at the top of the screen. He looked back at the chat to read:

**Magneto has disconnected**

Exiting out of the IM window he moved to click on his notifications.

'Friend request from Magneto. Accept. Deny.'

Charles clicked accept with a smile, when he realized something. He had a chess date. With a stranger, which is slightly shady he agrees, but Magneto doesn't seem like a stalker. Although they all do at first, don't they? Charles stared at his 'friends list'. Eying the line - Magneto is offline. Suddenly, he bolted out of his seat and ran to the living room.

"Let me guess, more gossip on the neighbors?" Raven asked, not looking up from her show.

"I have a chess date," Charles practically sputtered out.

Raven blinked, picking up her remote and pressing pause. She turned to Charles. "Date?"

Charles nodded. Then shook his head. Then shrugged. "I decided I would give the whole online chess thing a go," he began, moving to sit next to Raven and told her what happened.

"Charles, online is a dangerous place. But I doubt that there are many creeps who lurk around on chess sites, so I'd say your chances of meeting someone not creepy are high. But if he does get creepy, leave. Leave that site and never come back," Raven warned, turning back to her show.

Charles nodded. "I know," he replied, as he moved to go back to his room.

"Tell me when things become a lot more interesting!"

"I will!"

* * *

The next morning, Charles mostly kept busy with studying, waiting until four that afternoon. It was a long wait and Charles wasn't even sure why he was going to go back and talk to potential stalker, but he was. Maybe it was for the challenge in the game or the mysterious aura that came from the whole affair.

Affair? Charles thought as he shook his head. That was one way to think of it, but that didn't seem to be the right word.

Thankfully, studying passes a lot of time. It was already almost four and Charles decided to go onto the chess site. He didn't want to seem too eager, so he decided he was just hang out the main page and study as he plays. Not that he wants to sound cocky, but he needs to at least get some studying down. Granted he doesn't really need it, but it's more of a reassurance thing.

Five pages into his notes there was ding, signaling that there was a message. Finishing the sentence he was on, he turned to his screen with a smile.

**Magneto: hello again professor.**

**Professor X: Hello!**

**Magneto: are you really a professor?**

**Professor X: Oh no, I want to be but technically I'm a doctor.**

Charles suddenly realized he probably that revealed too much.

**Professor X: I mean, I'm going for a PhD.**

**Magneto: impressive. and yet you're playing online chess because?**

**Professor X: The other students here are too predictable to play against.**

**Magneto: here?**

Charles blinked. Okay, Raven told him if things get creepy to leave. He should leave. Or lie.

**Magneto: sorry that was stalkerish.**

**Professor X: It's fine. I get it, human curiosity.**

There was a pause in Magneto's quick responses. Then, a minute later, a ding.

**Magneto: not human.**

Charles felt a grin on his face. Could he really be another mutant? he thought, and started typing out a reply quickly.

**Professor X: Mutant curiosity?**

**Magneto: is that going to be a problem?**

**Professor X: If it was then I would have some serious issues, seeing as I myself am a mutant too.**

There was another pause. Charles was waiting slightly impatiently.

**Magneto: you're a mutant too?**

**Professor X: That is what I said.**

**Magneto: i haven't met another mutant on here. Plenty of mutantphobes, but never a mutant. i know typing doesn't convey emotion well but i am smiling.**

**Professor X: I as well :) see!**

**Professor X: What can you do?**

**Magneto: i control magnetic fields and metal in general.**

**Professor X: That's brilliant! Metallokinesis is the term, right?**

**Magneto: correct. what about you?**

Charles stilled. Telepaths, for good reason, were usually not liked by both mutants and humans alike.

**Professor X: Oh... um, empathy. I can sense people emotions.**

Charles didn’t want to sound like he was downplaying his powers, but he also didn’t want the million of questions that came with coming out as telepath either. Plus, he does have empathy, it just ties in with the telepathy.

**Magneto: that's as amazing too you know.**

**Professor X: Thank you!**

**Magneto: you're welcome. want to play a game?**

**Professor X: Absolutely.**

The two played another game of chess in silence. Charles was thankful because it gave him a chance to study, although he took longer to respond. Apparently, Magneto also picked up on this.

**Magneto: what happened to mister speedy?**

**Professor X: Sorry! I'm studying as well.**

Charles answered moving a piece and looking down at his notes.

**Magneto: you're winning and studying?**

**Professor X: Oh that sounded smug, didn't it? Sorry.**

**Magneto: it's fine, just impressive.**

**Professor X: Thank you. :)**

Magneto went quiet again and the game continued. It passed by a bit quicker than yesterday's game and Charles once again won.

**Magneto: good game X.**

**Professor X: Thank you Magneto.**

**Magneto: you're welcome.**

Charles smiled, but wasn't sure how to answer. Thankfully he didn't need to.

**Magneto: so a phd huh? that's impressive. can i ask in what.**

The telepath was thinking for a second. Technically he was working on the last PhD he wanted; Anthropology. Making it his fifth one.

**Professor X:  Anthropology.**

**Magneto: really?**

**Professor X:  Yes, well, I needed another course so I figured why not.**

_Oops._ He realized a moment too late.

**Magneto: so you are already a doctor?**

**Magneto: wait another course?**

**Magneto: ... you're a genius too?**

Charles winced. Telepathic genius. Yup. That's Charles Xavier. A eighteen, almost nineteen year old with four Ph.D's and already on his fifth, almost done with Columbia.  


**Professor X: It is mostly due to my mutation too but, I do try to do everything earnestly. I try not to cheat.**

He can't count how many times he had to explain that to everyone.

**Magneto: you have more than just empathy don't you?**

**Professor X: Yes.**

**Magneto: is it something you don't like?**

**Professor X: I love it. Everyone else aren't too attached to it.**

**Magneto: humans are asses.**

Charles wished it was just humans. But it was from everyone. Other mutants too.

**Professor X: It's not just humans.**

There wasn't an instant reply. He sighed, probably ruining his chance at meeting a fellow mutant.

**Magneto: are you a telepath?**

**Professor X: Yes. And I haven't taken any tests yet so I haven’t the faintest idea of what level I am. But I think it’s pretty low, nothing really above empathy.**

Which was a lie. He did take it, but he didn't like telling people what he rated on it. And it was a lot higher than he’s saying. They mostly ignored him once they knew. Or got really closed off.

**Magneto: i see.**

**Professor X: You're welcome to stop talking, I don't blame you.**

**Magneto: no**

**Magneto: i actually have a friend who's a telepath.**

**Magento: well, friend of a friend, but what i mean is i don’t mind.**

Relief flooded through Charles and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

**Magneto: so another phd? how many do you already have?**

**Professor X: Yeah... Uh, haha, this is going to sound lame, but four. This is going to be my fifth.**

**Magneto: 5th? that's... gee, you must be in your late 50s.**

**Magneto: uh not that there's anything wrong that.  
**

Charles let out a laugh.  


**Professor X: Not fifties…**

**Magneto: oh no. are you a young adult genius? like late 30s/early 40s?**

**Professor X: Erm, more like early 20’s...**

Charles wasn't sure if he should share this information, even if it was wrong, but if anyone did try to come and attack him... Well he can handle himself, and he has Raven.  


**Magneto: 23? 24?**

**Professor X: Twenty four.**

Charles felt guilty lying though he wasn’t sure why.

**Magneto: damn that's impressive.**

**Professor X: Thank you.**

**Magneto: hmmm. i'm beginning to see how creepy this looks.**

**Magneto: i'm only 20, so don't worry.**

**Professor X: You seem like you don't talk online much.**

**Magneto: oh?**

**Professor X: You're very open.**

**Magneto: it is a chess site...**

**Professor X: Internet stalkers do try various of approaches... Not that I think you are one! I'm just pointing it out.**

**Magneto: you sound like a criminal profiler.**

**Magneto: or some sort of psychologist**

Charles sighed. Even online he had the habit of acting like a know it all. He doesn't try to, he just, does.

**Professor X: That's because I am.**

**Magneto: ...**

**Magneto: right, multiple phds.**

**Professor X: Sorry.**

**Magneto: for?**

**Professor X: Oh uh, showing off?**

**Magneto: oh don't be**

**Magneto: i like smart girls**

Charles snorted, before a thought hit him. He probably shouldn't continue this anymore. He's probably going to get himself in trouble and Raven as well.

**Magneto: that uh wasn't meant to sound like anything. sorry that was really outta line.**

**Professor X: Oh it's fine, I find it amusing really.**

**Magneto: really?**

**Professor X: Yes, usually I do the flirting, nice for a change.**

Charles knew this was bad, and he was being, as Raven would call him, 'a little shit', but he could correct himself later. Hopefully this Magneto character won't be mad, and if he is, he'll probably leave.

 **Magneto: most guys don't go for the smart girls where you're at? shame. they're the best.  
**

Charles laughed a bit. This was being mean after all.

"What are you giggling at?" Raven asked, as she came into his room. Charles turned his head to see he forgot to close his door all the way. "Are you talking to the Magma guy?"

"Magneto," Charles corrected and typed a reply back.

**Professor X: Well, everyone's smart here, technically, ivy league and all. It's just, I usually don't get hit on.**

Raven stood over Charles's shoulder, reading the conversation and snickering. "Charles, that's cruel. And are you sure you should be giving info like that up?"

"No, but he says he's a mutant too. Metallokinesis. And he's aware I'm a telepath so if he even somehow does come here and tries anything... Well I can take care of it," Charles said his voice a little dark near the end.

**Magneto: hm...**

**Magneto: my friend azazel here says you're a guy.**

**Magneto: i don't want to offend you or anything but…**

Raven laughed. "Busted."

**Professor X: Well, I am, if you must know.**

"Hush," Charles chided, feeling a blush pick onto his face. "Now, don't you have a show or something to watch?"

"I'm watching this," Raven countered.

Charles rolled his eyes. "Rude."

Raven shrugged. "Oh well."

**Magneto: i'm sorry again. uhhhhh, would it help if i said i liked smart guys?**

"Can I say something?" Raven asked her fingers ready to type.

Charles smacked them away, and Raven made a face. "Mind your business."

**Professor X: It certainly doesn't earn you any negative points.**

Raven smacked her forehead. "I don't even know you."

**Magneto: great. okay, well before i type something i regret i'm going to go. umm, tomorrow?**

**Professor X: Same time?**

**Magneto: it's a date.**

**Magneto: not date.**

**Magneto: okay bye.**

**Magneto disconnected.**

Raven and Charles sort of stared at the conversation for a bit.

"How the hell do you have moves by just _typing!?_ " Raven asked.

Charles had a smug look about him. "I'm just naturally liked."

Raven sighed. "Really hoping he isn't a rapist."

Charles nodded. "Agreed, that'd be awkward."

Raven put a hand on her hip. Charles turned and saw she had that look about her. The one she gave whenever Charles was doing something stupid. "Charles," her voice stern. "I'm serious, if you even think something is wrong with him, leave. Promise?"

"I promise, Raven."

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, as it was now mid October, Charles had talked to Magneto many times. He also seemed to get better at chess and soon playing with everyone else became child's play. Even without hearing them project (which he's gotten a bit better at blocking), he could predict their moves. But again, psych major. Which makes him go back on the chess website, playing in higher the ranks as Magneto suggested. He kept his grades up, though at the cost of a little less sleep than he'd like, but Raven says it might good for him to get used to less sleep if he wants to be a professor.

On what probably was their sixtieth game of Chess, Magneto managed to snag this win. It wasn't the first time, but it was still rare. Although today he won three games in a row. Charles was more focused on his paper and his up coming to test to think about chess right now. The paper especially.

**Magneto: hmm, i know i'm not the telepath but you seem to be distracted.**

**Professor X: Sorry, writing a paper and studying, ah the joys of being a senior.**

**Magneto: what kind of paper?**

**Professor X: Oh just some genetics stuff, reviewing an old thesis I have and comparing it to today’s research. Have to write a 20 page paper on the updated discoveries of genes. Namely the X-Gene.**

**Magneto: is that why you have professor x as your name, based off that charles xavier's guy papers?**

Charles felt a blush. He rarely found people who read his research, though for those who had usually put two and two together. Granted he never told Magneto his name, or ever use a picture in his research papers (he's been waiting until he at least got out of college).

**Professor X: Something like that.**

**Magneto: oh you do know about him? that would have been awkward reference, since most people don't. which is a shame, he's quite a smart guy and has interesting points.**

**Professor X: Mmm, yes, heard he's quite the charmer too.**

**Magneto: ...you know him? like personally?**

**Professor X: You could say that.**

**Magneto: that's amazing. how did you meet him?**

**Professor X: That's a funny story...**

**Magneto: you should tell me then.**

Charles wasn't sure if he really should, and was going to type some ridiculous story but then Magneto sent another message.  


**Magneto: in person or at least over video.**

**Magneto: if you feel comfortable enough.  
**

The telepath thought for a moment. In the weeks that they have talked, he never really got personal like he did at their second conversation. And it was always fun meeting a fan.  


**Professor X: Do you have a Skype?**

**Magneto: yup. same name.**

**Professor X: Give me just a moment.**

Charles opened up Skype and searched for a Magneto. There was one result with a fuchsia colored magnet and Charles's lip quirked upward. Not that his was much better, he had a DNA strand as his profile pic. He clicked on the send friend request and soon it was accepted. Charles checked the chess site to see that Magneto disconnected only to hear his Skype IM go off.  


 **Magneto: sorry, not the best internet so i try to keep as little things open as possible.  
**

Charles smiled and exited the chess site, before responding.

**Professor X: Quite alright.**

**Magneto: video chat?**

**Professor X: Ready when you are.**

The wait between Magneto pressing call and after Charles sent the message was a bit nerve wracking. He realized he was used to sensing people's emotions when they talked and knew what to avoid and what got him brownie points. It wasn't like he used his powers all the time, he just liked the mental reassurance that he was talking to someone and not just some empty words.

His computer speakers rang with the ringtone of a Skype and with a smile and a breath, he checked to make sure his headset was plugged in. Then he clicked accept.

There, in the flesh (relatively speaking) was the entity Charles only knew as a nickname and words on a screen. Magneto. Groomed back brown hair, black polo, hazel-grey-blue eyes, and a not real but not fake smile.

"Hello," Magneto spoke first, and Charles instantly heard the German accent.

Charles gave one of his notorious grins. "Hello!"

"Oh, you aren't American either? Small world," Magneto mused.

"You haven't the faintest idea," Charles responded.

Magneto thought for a moment before speaking. "I don't want to be weird, but would you rather keep up the whole Magneto and Professor X thing or...?"

Charles hummed in thought. "It does sound rather silly out loud," he admitted. "I suppose real names can't harm us now."

Magneto nodded. "Erik Lehnsherr, pleased to meet you."

"Wonderful to meet you Erik," Charles said. "I'm Charles Xavier."

Erik went quiet, his smile turned into a confused frown. "Wait," Erik said. "Like... No- Like the Charles Xavier we were _just_ talking about?"

Charles felt a blush on his cheeks. "I did say it was a funny story," he answered.

Erik went quiet again. Suddenly he smiled. "I've been getting myself beaten in chess and talking to the Charles Xavier for the past three months. I never felt that losing has been such an honor."

The blush on Charles's cheeks grew. "Oh really, it's not... Thank you."

Erik just grinned and the two soon found them talking in a comfortable rhythm. Thankfully, Charles was a whiz at multitasking and was able to work on his paper and talk at the same time.

"So you really do have four PhD's huh?" Erik asked, as if the fact was still shocking.

Charles nodded, typing something on his laptop before looking up to his computer (Sometimes he really liked being rich). "I know, insane to think of a man as young as I having four Ph.D's, a couple published papers, and working on fifth Ph.D for practically fun."

Erik nodded. "You get asked this a lot?"

"More than getting asked what my name is," Charles mused when there was a knock at his door. Not that he heard it, but more the presence on the other side of the door. Raven opened the door, and Charles turned in his chair to face her. “Tell me again why I bother to keep my door close when you barge in anyway?”

Raven rolled her eyes but seemed more interested in Charles’s headset and Skype. “Who are Skyping?” she asked, walking over.

Charles turned back over to a confused looking Erik. “Oh,” Charles answered. “It’s Magneto,” he answered, and went back to his paper, typing away. Raven grinned and Erik was still lost.

“Charles?” Erik asked, and before Charles could answered, Raven moved the headset around her own neck so both her and Charles could him.

“So you are the mysterious stranger that Charles has been obsessing about,” she stated and Erik raised an eyebrow.

Charles snorted. “Right, says the girl who asks me every time at dinner if I talked to him.”

Raven glared. “Oh shut up,” she snapped, hitting him on the arm.

“Uh, hi?” Erik interrupted and Raven looked over to him.

“Oh, right. Erik this is Raven,” he introduced looking up from his laptop. “My sister and flatmate. Raven, this is Erik.”

“Oh, uhm, hi,” Erik greeted with a wave. “You, uh, talked about me?” he asked, looking to Charles.

Charles shrugged. “I’ve mentioned you, yes, but Raven usually comes in and reads our conversations,” he answered, unfazed by invasion of privacy. While Erik looked shocked.

“I look out for my brother. Who knows what type of strangers live on the internet,” she defended herself.

“Alright... Fair point, I suppose. You two don’t look alike,” he pointed out. Raven and Charles shared a look.

Raven smirked. “We’re twins actually,” she said and Erik raised an eyebrow. The girl shrugged and with a ripple of blue, suddenly looked identical to Charles. “See? Twins,” she repeated, her voice matching Charles’s exact.

Erik face went from confused, to shock, to a smile. “Shapeshifter,” he commented. “Impressive.”

Raven-Charles nodded, before shifting back to her normal blonde form. “Also adopted.”

“Ah. So the great Charles Xavier has a sister. There’s a fact I never would have thought of,” Erik mused.

Raven groaned. “Oh no. You’re a fan?" she asked, and Charles sighed. “Ugh, the last thing I need is for his ego to be inflated even larger.”

“Really? Charles Xavier? Having a big ego?” Erik asked, his lips showing a smirk of interest.

Charles rolled his eyes. “I do not have a big ego.”

“No, _worse_ , you’re humble and have a big ego,” Raven countered.

Erik laughed. “Is that even possible?”

Raven nodded. “With Charles? _Everything_  is possible.”

And that was how the next hour went. Raven would tease something about Charles, who teased back, and Erik would ask questions. It was weird, in Charles’s opinion. It felt so _normal_. At first he was nervous about talking to a stranger online, but finding out he really wasn’t a rapist or a pedofile did knock back any tension he had.

“Alright, well, Angel and I are gonna go out for the night,” Raven announced standing up from Charles’s bed. “It was nice to officially meet you Erik. Want me to bring you back something?”

Charles thought for a moment. “Nothing I can think of, unless we’re out of tea, then if you could pick some up I would be forever grateful.”

Raven nodded. “Will do, see you later. Bye Erik!” she called as he left Charles’s room and closed the door.

Charles shook his head, but smiled anyway. “Her antics will never cease to amuse me,” he mused.

“Well she does seem lovely.”

“Oh she is, just also a little overprotective at times,” he responded as he fixed the headset, lowered the volume, and got back to his paper.

Erik smirked. “Over her older brother? I mean, you look younger, but I doubt she’s older than twenty two.”

Charles opened his mouth to correct him. “First of all, it isn't polite to ask a lady’s age. Secondly, she’s twenty three if you must know. Thirdly, I am-” Charles stopped himself as the memory of telling Erik he was only 24 came back to him. “I am older,” he corrected. “But that still doesn't stop her from treating me like I’m younger.”

“That’s an amusing thought.”

Charles rolled his eyes, feeling guilty about lying. But really, this is their first time talking and Erik looks a older than twenty one. He’ll come clean later.

“Oh hush, don’t you have anyone who treats you younger than you really are?” Charles asked.

Erik thought for a moment. “Azazel,” he admitted. “But he’s a lot older than I am so it actually makes sense, though he still acts like I’m a teenager.”

Charles smirked. “You've mention him before. Azazel. Roommate or…?” Charles knows of an Azazel. Met him a few times at some social gatherings, but there wasn't anyway it could be the same Azazel. Maybe. But that means Erik would have to live in New York and be from money. Last Charles checked there wasn't a Lehnsherr anywhere in his family’s circles.

“Roommate, yeah,” Erik answered but didn’t dive into it further. Charles knew better than to question him.

Charles smiled and soon the two were chatting away, talking about little things they usually IM’ed about. Two hours later, Charles let out a sigh.

“As much fun as this has been, I have to go and finish this paper before this week ends, but I’ll be on later tomorrow?” Charles didn’t _mean_ for it sound like a question, but Erik didn’t seem to mind.

Instead, he nodded. “Alright, talk to you later then?”

“Sounds like a plan. Later Erik!” he called, with a wave as he ended the call. Signing off of Skype to prevent any temptations, he soon busied himself with his work. He could talk to Erik tomorrow.

* * *

 

That was pretty much how most weekend nights and evenings went. For the next couple of weeks, until late November. Just three more weeks until break. And while he wished he could deny it, Charles would be lying if he said he didn’t start developing a crush on Erik. Talking about it made it seem like Erik absorbed his life. Which wasn’t true. He spent most nights in his room anyway. Studying, researching, or even (in the rare case when he was really bored) practicing his powers. The only thing that changes is now he seemed to have someone talk to (of course, he didn’t practice his powers when Skyping with Erik.). And he still spent every Friday with Raven, either staying home to watch a movie or go out somewhere nice.

Except tonight. Because tonight was one of those times where he wished he had stayed at Oxford back in England. Raven, who was thankfully with him just moments ago, decided he needed to be alone and spent the night with Angel. Charles felt bad of course, but he was also slightly shaking with rage.

He was in front of his computer, turning it on and taking deep breaths. He usually didn’t let things bother him. He could handle being picked on for being a telepath, a mutant, hell even queer but no one touches his family. But Justin fucking Hammer had no sense of boundaries.

 

 _“Hey mutie!” Justin shouted, and Charles with a sigh turned around._ __

_“Yes Justin?” Charles asked, trying his best to be polite._

_Justin Hammer, an infamous mutant hater, ran up to Charles and Raven. She was picking him up and the two were going out for dinner. “I was wondering where the fuck you get off at, attacking me like that.”_

_Charles pressed his lips together. “Attack?”_

_“Your stupid school article. You totally outed me,” Justin snarled, getting really close to Charles’s face. Raven kept quiet, but looked ready to fight._

_“Justin, I don’t ‘out’ people. I simply made a point that there are people who dislike mutants. I never once mentioned you,” Charles countered remaining calm much to his own surprise._

_Justin made a face. “Please, everyone knows it’s about me an-”_

_“Oh just back off,” Raven intervened, hands on her hips. “We really don’t care.”_

_Justin had a wicked smile on his face, pulling back from Charles too look at Raven. “Aww, little Xavier needs the help of his big mutant sister?”_

_Both Raven and Charles seemed to still. While Charles seemed to be open about his ability when asked, Raven was still hiding. Mostly because of people like Hammer._

_“Don’t even try to hide it. I have pictures on my phone of some blue skinned mut changing forms. Disgusting,” Justin all but spat. Raven just scoffed, but Charles looked outraged. “Is baby Xavier go-”_

_“_ Delete those pictures _,” Charles commanded, breaking one of the many rules he had. Justin blinked, and Charles glared. “_ Now _.”_

_Justin pulled out his phone and did what he was told, a slight haze in his eyes._

_“Charles,” Raven warned, and started grabbing on his arm. Once Justin broke from his command he stared at Charles in horror._

_“The hell! You were- Since when could you-”_

_“Since ever. Now if you would be so kind as to leave, that would be appreciated,” Charles stated curtly and turned to leave._

_Seconds later there was bitter laugh. “Oh wait until everyone finds out that mister Xavier can control people.”_

_Charles stopped and turned on his heels. With a sharp glare he broke a second rule. “You tell anyone what happened and I will have no qualms about telling Anthony Stark that you sta-”_

_“Shut up! How did-!? No, fine fine fine. I won’t tell. Just, shut up!” Justin had a look of panic and let out of a huff. “But this isn’t over.”_

_“Yes, It is,” Charles countered and stomped off._

 

Charles wanted to feel guilty but he didn’t. And that made him feel bad. He was glad Raven left him alone, but felt a twitch of annoyance when his Skype went off. It was Erik. Of course it was. No one else Skyped him.

**Magneto: a college student on skype on a friday night. how rare.**

Charles didn’t smile despite the fact that Erik hadn't done anything worng.

**Professor X: Ha ha**

**Magneto: vid chat?**

The telepath let out a sigh. Maybe talking would help the anger and whatever else he felt. Instead of responding he just pressed call.

“Hey,” Erik greeted, looking up from his book.

“Hi,” Charles replied shortly, without meaning to. He closed his eyes. “Sorry, hello,” he tried again voice much softer.

Erik raised an eyebrow. “Bad day?”

Charles nodded, opening his eyes again. “That obvious?”

“Just a bit.”

“Yeah, yeah, just… Humans are asses.”

Erik blinked. “I never thought I’d hear _you_ say that.”

Charles shrugged. “I normally don’t care what this one- Justin, thinks. But he insulted Raven and I- I-”

“Snapped?” Erik offered, putting his book down. Charles nodded, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed and eyes once again closed.

“He said he had pictures of Raven, in her normal form. And Justin he… He knows how to run bad reputation about people. So I sort of,” Charles swallowed. “Made him delete it.”

Erik thought for a second. “As in threatened him to do it?”

Charles slowly shook his head. “No I mean… _Made_ him. Entered his mind and made him,” he repeated. “And threatened to reveal one of his secrets, and I try so hard to not enter people’s mind but-” he let out a long sigh. “I should have been more mature about it,” he muttered.

Erik pressed his lips together. Charles still never revealed the full strength of his powers or the full truth. Erik, though (the last time this came up) has figured that his powers can increase when Charles’s stressed. Or so Charles says.

“I think you handled it well,” Erik said. “You didn’t get angry for a selfish reason, you were defending your family.”

Charles wasn’t convinced, but he also didn’t argue. Instead he went quiet, lost in thought. Erik waited and Charles let out a sigh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump this on you. I was supposed to go out for dinner with Raven but she thought it best if I stay home.”

“Afraid you’ll snap on someone?” Erik asked, “Because Azazel does the same thing with me.”

Charles raised an eyebrow, opening his eyes. “Oh?”

“There was this human in our dorms and he was making cracks about Azazel and I sort of snapped and had a metal vase chase him down the hall. He was screaming about how this side of the dorms were possessed,” Erik explained.

Charles laughed, and seemed to relaxed a bit. “Erik,” he chided but it held more amusement than anything else.

Erik shrugged. “Eh, the guy was a bastard anyway.”

The still guilty but less rage ridden Telepath shook his head. Him and Erik kept talking, and shared random stories. It was nice, and what he needed.

At some point, he really doesn't remember when, Charles fell asleep. He thought he was doing some studying as Erik was reading for a class (“I wasn’t going to go to college, but then events happen and now here I am,” Erik explained once), but now he heard someone calling his name.

Charles groaned. Raven knows better than to wake him up early on Saturday mornings.

“Charles,” his name was called again.

Charles reached out, despite wishing to pretend he was asleep. _Raven, hush, it’s too early_ , he thought out, though Raven’s mind felt a little further than normal. Actually a lot further. And _different_. That and his name stopped being called, which if it was Raven she would have kept talking. Namely yelling about being his head.

The telepath, now suddenly awake, kept his breath even. Slowly, he came to senses and then he remembered he didn’t exit out of Skype. Then he started panicking again. He touched Erik’s mind. He shouldn’t have-

“Charles?” Erik called out again, and Charles sat up quickly. He rubbed his eyes, and wiped his mouth. “Charles were you just…?”

Charles nodded, panic rising in his stomach. “I’m sorry. Oh my God, I thought you were Raven and I didn’t- God, Erik, I would never ever do something like that unless I had prior permission. I’m so sorry,” he rushed to explain, eyes wide with shock and worry.

Erik, who also was asleep at his desk by the looks of him, took a moment. “It’s… Um, It’s fine. Just… I didn’t know you lived in the area.”

“I- Wait, what?” Charles asked, his earlier expression replaced with confusion. “You don’t… Care?”

“I care in the sense that we probably have been neighbors this whole time. But not the whole,” Erik looked for the right word, and tapped his temple. “Mind thing.”

Charles took a moment. _Neighbors_ was the word that caught his attention after the fact Erik didn’t care. But that’s not possible. Charles knows just about everyone in Manhattan.

“I thought you lived on campus?” Charles asked, still looking utterly lost.

Erik shrugged. “Well it’s not like it’s the middle of the campus. But you know what this means right!?”

 _That I’m going to have to come forward about subjects that I've lied about?_ Charles thought to himself, careful to not project. “Umm?”

“We can meet! Which I mean, is weird we haven’t but I don’t often go out. Albany is a bit bland at times, you know?” Erik asked and Charles’s head was still lost.

Albany. Erik lives in Albany. Here in New York. Which is over a hundred miles from Manhattan. Sometimes Charles’s forgets how strong he really is. But meeting Erik would be amazing. “Yeah. Yeah we can meet,” Charles agreed, realizing he probably went quiet for too long.

Erik looked at him in concern. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t usually wake up going into someone’s head that wasn’t right next to me, just a little lost,” Charles admitted, leaving out the 'and is hundred odd miles away'.

“Oh, I… Sorry. Um, do you talk to people on a mental link often, because…” Erik shifted in his chair and Charles realized what he was getting at.

Charles sucked in a breath. “No,” he lied and already felt himself digging a deep hole. “I mean, it requires a lot of focus or sometimes a lot of emotions and yeah…”

“Sorry then, I didn’t mean to put you in a panic,” Erik apologized a sheepish smile on his mouth.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” Charles countered with a shrug.

Erik looked less sheepish and more relaxed. “Eh, I fell asleep too.”

“Like a sleepover!” Charles exclaimed, his normal grin returning.

Erik snorted, and shook his head. “For a doctor, you act like a child.”

And that’s how the rest of the morning went. For at least two hours before Charles had to go and get ready for a day of hanging out with Raven to make up for yesterday.

“Are you busy next weekend?” Erik blurted out before Charles could say goodbye.

Charles thought for a moment. He had a charity event that he was invited to and he already said yes. Then the week after that he had school projects and end of quarter.

“I’m busy until Winter Break,” Charles responded. “Would you, would you want to meet up then?”

“I’ll be free,” Erik replied and Charles grinned. “Bye Charles.”

Charles waved goodbye and got off of Skype with a long sigh. Winter Break was going to be fun.

* * *

 

It’s not that Charles hates parties, in fact it’s the complete and utter opposite, he _loves_ parties. He however, does not like going to Tony Stark’s parties. Not because the guy is obnoxious, Charles actually likes him and they’ve been childhood friends since before Charles’s power manifested. But because he ends up being the youngest one there. Of course, that happens a lot, but at least it’s only a few years difference. Not five and higher.

“Hold still,” Raven chided as she was fixing his tie.

There was that too. Dressing up. He knows he doesn’t _need_ to be in a suit, but Raven is making him. Which is unfair because Raven can look drop dead gorgeous no matter what so she has to  take all gussying up preparations out on him.

“Raven, it’s a Stark party. I can just show up in a vest, dress shirt, and slacks,” he bargained, pouting. It’s not like he normally acts childish, but he just isn’t a fan of suits. No that isn’t true, he isn’t a fan of tailored suits. He likes the one that fit loosely on him.

Raven rolled his eyes, and tightened his tie. “Don’t be a child.”

Charles did not stick his tongue out.

“You spend too much time around Stark,” Raven sighed. “Alright, you have your ID?”

Charles nodded. “And phone, and wallet. Now let’s go.”

Raven picked up her purse and followed Charles to his car. “We should show up in a limo one time,” Raven commented as Charles started the car.

“Yes, because having a limo in front of apartments will not single us out,” Charles retorted.

They arrived to the party two hours early, because Charles insisted on helping Pepper with preparations. Raven kept explaining that Emma would be there and she could help but Charles is Charles so here there are.

“Doctor Xavier,” greeted the warm and caring voice of Tony’s CEO and girlfriend, Pepper Potts.

Charles smiled. “Miss Potts,” he greeted taking her hand and pressing a light kiss to her knuckles.

“Still a charmer I see,” Pepper mused. “And Raven, you look wonderful as always.”

“Thank you Pepper. You look beautiful yourself,” she complimented and the two hugged.

There was sound of heels, and the trio turned to the scandalously dressed in white Emma Frost. “Blue really is your color, dear,” she commented with a smile at the small joke.

“And white is still yours,” Raven retorted.

“Always will be,” Emma agreed.

The four soon got to work with making sure everything was in place. Charles already talked with the bartender (Thankfully Tony hired a friend of his, Logan) that despite the law, Tony personally requested he had access to the bar. Logan didn’t really care, he knows Charles well enough that he wouldn’t get in trouble.

“Glad to see you’re back, Logan,” Charles said as he was sitting at the bar waiting for the party to start.

“Eh, somehow being Stark’s bartender is more interestin’ than travelin’ around the world,” he responded, cleaning out glasses. “You ready for a drink or goin’ to wait until you get bombarded again?”

Charles thought for a second. “I’ll hold off for now, thank you, though.”

Logan nodded and got back to making sure everything was working, and twenty minutes later people started filing in.

Charles made it to an hour before ordering a drink. It’s not that he couldn’t handle the pressure of questions. He loved talking about genetics and mutations. It was that he hated the constant looks he got when they found out he was a telepath. Even by some other mutants. And also the women who seemed to throw themselves to him. Not even in a good way. They play dumb, and it’s mostly for his money or social status.

“No wonder Emma always hides with Pepper,” he muttered as Logan gave him a glass of whiskey. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Logan responded as he took care of other guests.

Charles took a large sip before letting out a sigh. There was a low sigh and tsk and Raven took a seat next to him. Back leaning against the bar counter so she could still see the other guests.

“Already?” she asked, looking at his drink.

Charles shrugged. “If I have to sit through another dumb girl routine I might just scream,” he answered.

Raven laughed. “That’s what you get for being incredibly handsome and _too nice._ ”

“I can’t help that I’m liked! It just happens,” Charles retorted, taking another swig. “Besides, not everyone has the look of ‘try and be dumb and I will snap your neck’ that you, Emma, and Pepper share.”

Raven snorted, and was going to counter before groaning. “Stark’s coming over, with Emma. I’ll let you guys have your genius snob talk,” she stated and stood up, moving in the other direction.

“Not a snob!” Charles shouted after her and took a sip.

“See, barely an hour in and already drinking. Aren’t you glad I told Logan is was okay to serve to a minor?” Tony Stark’s voice spoke, taking Raven’s spot.

Charles shook his head. “What is with everyone and commenting on my drinking? It's not like I'm going to get drunk,” he muttered, he turned his head to look at Tony. “And if I really wanted a drink I could get it without your help.”

Tony shrugged. “But where’s the fun in that.”

“There isn’t,” a new voice, Russian, joined them.

Charles turned his head to see a familiar shade of red sitting on his other side. “Azazel. Good to see you again,” he greeted again.

“You too,” Azazel greeted back and used his tail to wave over Logan for a drink.

“And I thought you hid until the end of the party, Emma?” Charles added, turning around.

And then time seemed to stop. Behind Emma was a very _very_ familiar face.

“Charles?” a German accent asked, and everyone looked between the two mutants.

Charles’s brain was thinking fast. Erik was here. In Manhattan. Where Charles lives. Which is bad. Because Erik lives in Albany. With Azazel. Which is the same Azazel. Should have figured. There is no other Azazel mutant in the world. But Erik wasn’t a man of money. No, that much was obvious from his suit and slightly out of place he looked and felt. Which means, something happened with Azazel and because of him Erik is in college. In Albany. Rooming with Azazel.

Emma must have been the telepath friend Erik was talking about. Oh no. Charles figured he'd just roll with it. Maybe. Maybe Erik doesn’t know Emma powerful is?

“Erik! Wow, um, hi!” Charles exclaimed, grinning. “I didn’t know, that this Azazel was your roommate. Ha, small world,” he tried joking.

Erik was speechless, and that didn’t help Charles’s nerves.

“Lehnsherr?” Azazel asked, turning to face him and Charles could hear his gears turning. “Wait,” he turned to Charles. “You’re Professor X.”

There was no question about it. He was outed. Everyone here but Erik knew practically everything about him. Tony and Emma especially.

“That’s not,” Erik looked confused and was frowning. “Sorry. Charles?”

Charles let out a long sigh. “Do you want to go outside and talk?” he offered, ignoring the confused looks of Emma and Tony.

Erik was hesitant but nodded. Charles, turned and took one last chug of his drink before starting to walk out of the building. Moving slow enough for Erik to follow but fast enough to show people he has a goal. They exited out of a backdoor that Charles had found earlier.

Once outside, Charles walked to the wall of the alley, and turned around. “Hi… Um, I…” he let out a sigh, “I am a filthy liar and I am so sorry. I don’t lie, I mean not really. I try not to. I just, it was over the internet and I panicked and I’m sorry,” he explained looking Erik dead in the eye.

Erik took a moment. “I think… I think understand. Maybe. What were you lying about?”

“Just… It sounds horrible out loud, but my age… And,” he looked nervous. “My ability level.”

Erik took another a moment, and Charles had a feeling that how most of this conversation was going to go. “That isn’t, _horrible_. I mean. Age I get, internet and all that. I think. Just… Confused.”

Charles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I don’t suppose coming clean would do much good now, would it?”

The taller mutant looked unsure. Erik let out a breath, and ran a hand down his face and shrugged. “I suppose… There isn’t any harm.”

Charles managed to feel a bit more relaxed and smiled. “Well, um, I’m not twenty four.”

“Are you close?”

“Sure. I mean. In five years I will be,” Charles admitted, rocking on his heels.

Erik went quiet again, calculating. “That would make you nineteen?”

“It does because I am,” Charles responded. “My birthday was earlier this month.”

“You were eighteen when we met?” Erik asked, looking in shock.

Charles nodded. “Which is why I lied, because well I mean eighteen and the internet… Sorry.”

Erik shook his head. “No, that actually makes a lot more sense. That… That is understandable,” he thought for a second. “So you lied about the strength of your power?”

Charles swallowed. “Y-yeah. Uh, yes.”

“How strong?” Erik asked. His voice was stern and Charles winced. “Or have you really not gotten a rating.”

Charles was now looking down, and kicked at the ground. “You live in Albany, right?” Charles began, and Erik nodded. “Okay, um, I don’t. I live in, well here. In Manhattan. Right by Columbia University actually.”

Erik froze. Not even in shock, but in realization. “Charles, that’s… I live on campus in Albany State University. That’s about a hundred fifty miles. And you were in my mind.”

The telepath’s stomach dropped. “I know,” he replied. “And I’m still sorry about that.”

“You were just waking up. There was no way you could have put enough effort into that unless…”

“Two hundred fifty,” Charles blurted out. He was looking back at Erik, a look of guilt on his face. Erik titled his head and opened his mouth but Charles interjected. “Without trying, my mind can reach up to a two hundred fifty mile radius. I can expand beyond that even more with concentration, and that more I concentrate the further I can go, though I don’t know how far exactly.”

Erik was stunned silent. There was no way that was possible. Even Emma can’t go that far. And Emma said she was one of worlds strongest telepath.

Charles took another breath. “One of. Key word. And that’s only because we haven’t found every single telepath in this world. She’s an omega level telepath,” and then winced. “Sorry. Yes I know I read your mind, no I didn’t mean it. Sorry. Just, you’re projecting.”

Erik let out a slow breath. “It’s okay,” he said. “If she’s an omega level what are you?”

Charles kicked at the ground. “Alpha.”

Erik blinked. That was… “Amazing,” he said out loud and Charles looked up in surprise. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s terrifying too. But the potential is outstanding. Impressive even.”

Charles felt a light blush on his face, and smiled. “You aren’t, um, mad?”

“I’m confused and surprised, but I don’t think I have a reason to be mad,” Erik answered.

Charles’ earlier apprehension seemed to have evaporated and soon he was grinning. “I’m so sorry for lying. I won’t lie again. Promise,” and maybe it sounded a bit pathetic but Charles likes talking to Erik. He’s different from Tony and his other friends.

“It’s alright, really. I think I’m more shocked that you're eighteen then anything else. Downplaying your powers I get. I know a lot people who do that,” Erik responded, his lips giving a small smile. “But eighteen? And-”

“Four Ph.D’s, working on a fifth, successful papers,” Charles butted in. “We covered most of this before, right?”

Erik laughed. “Sorry, but you do know how ridiculous out loud it sounds right?”

Charles nodded. “Trust me, especially beings friends with Tony Stark, it’s hard to not hear it out loud.”

“So he invited you?” Erik asked, and Charles was hit with another realization. He lived in a slightly cramp apartment with no job, minus Raven’s waitressing. Not that Charles needs a job.

“He did,” Charles answered and braced himself for the next question.

“You’re from money too, aren’t you?”

Charles sighed. “Did the suit give it away?” he asked, with a smile.

Erik laughed and Charles relaxed a bit. “Is your nickname really Charlie?”

The telepath groaned and closed his eyes. “Oh God, what did Tony say?”

“Just how sickeningly kind you are,” Erik answered, with a smirk.

“It’s not sickening,” Charles retorted, opening his eyes. “He’s just an arse at times.”

Erik raised an eyebrow. “Yet your friends with him?”

Charles shrugged. “We grew up in the same circles.”

“You don’t seem rich,” Erik pointed out.

“Oh, well, you should come by my house- my actual one, not the apartment, some time. Then tell me that,” Charles mused.

Erik raised an eyebrow. “Actual house?”

Charles nodded. “Raven and I only live in the apartment for school convenience.”

“Ah… So was that an actual invitation or…” Erik trailed off, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

The shorter mutant thought for a second. It’s not unusual for people to show up at the house, invited or not, so there shouldn’t be any harm. “December twentieth, are you busy?”

Erik smiled and thought for a second. “Nope,” he responded.

“Excellent!” Charles cheered, regaining his usual cheerfulness. “Do you have a mobile- Er cellphone?”

Erik laughed, and reached into his pocket and pulled it out, and extended his phone out for Charles to take. “British much?”

Charles rolled his eyes, walking over and taking the phone, then started typing in his number After which he handed the phone back to Erik. Then he reached into his suit and pulled out his own phone. "Here, add your number."

Erik nodded and complied, and handed the phone back to Charles. "Ready to go back in or would you rather stay out here?"

Erik hummed. "Not a fan of parties?"

"I prefer parties that don't involve girls playing dumb," Charles replied.

"Well, I prefer parties that fit my class so if you want to ditch, I wouldn't tell," Erik offered, turning his head to Charles.

Charles thought about it for a moment. After all, running off on a not-date with Erik sounds lovely. But instead he shook his head. "Raven would- Oh! Would you mind if you met her? If I told her you were here and she didn't meet you she might murder me," he rambled slightly.

Erik just gave a nod, and Charles beamed. "Wonderful!" He exclaimed as, without much thought, he grabbed Erik's hand and began leading him back inside.

With another stroke of luck, no one stopped him, and he managed to find Raven over by Pepper and Emma.

"Ah, there they are," Emma pointed out as Raven and Pepper turned around. "Where di-"

"Erik?" Raven asked, interrupting Emma who muttered something that sounded like ‘rude’.

Charles nodded, and released his hold on Erik's hand.

Raven smiled and held out a hand. "What are you doing here?"

Erik shook her hand before answering. "Azazel dragged me along."

"Azazel? Like your roommate Azazel?"

Erik nodded and Charles was rocking on his heels. "Funny story. Our Azazel is the same guy. Small world huh?"

Raven looked over to Charles and something clicked in her mind, but before she could ask Charles already answered. "He knows. That's where we went," he added looking over to Emma.

"Ah," Emma nodded. "Well had I known you knew our wonderful little Charlie," which earned a glare from Charles, "I wouldn't have outed him like that. I'm sorry dear."

Charles shrugged. "Oh it's alright, if anything I'm to blame and the truth was bound to come out sooner or later."

There was a clacking of shoes and Raven made a face, cuing that Azazel and Tony joined the group. "Like I said," Tony began. "Sickeningly kind."

"Oh that's because you're like the world's biggest ass," Raven retorted.

Tony squinted his eyes. "Am not."

"Are too."

Charles shook his head. "Children, I swear," he whispered over to Erik.

Erik snickered and a earned roll of the eyes from Raven and Tony.

"So what was the whole Professor X thing?" Tony asked, looking over to Charles.

Charles hummed. "Online username."

Tony smirked. "Ha!" he exclaimed and looked over to Raven. "I _told_ you he would cave and do online dating. Pay up," he told her and Raven snorted.

Charles raised an eyebrow. "First of all, it was for a chess site. Second of all, I will never resort to going onto a online dating site."

"Chess site? Oh my God Charlie, we really need you to get laid," Tony muttered shaking his head. Charles just sighed, but to Erik's surprised didn't even seem to let the comment bother him.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong with a chess site, Stark?" He challenged.

Tony shook his head. "No. But there is something wrong with eighteen year old virgins going on chess site."

"Not eighteen and not a virgin," Charles retorted with a glare. "Tony you were with me on my nineteenth birthday."

The billionaire thought for a second. "Hush, I was making a point."

Charles sighed and shook his head. "I question our friendship."

"You and me both, kiddo," Tony agreed.

The rest of the party passed by smoothly, with only a few girls flinging themselves to both Tony and Charles, much to everyone's amusement. No one else really bothered them and Pepper and Emma usually pulled through on acting as girlfriends. The seven of them were standing around drinking, telling stories, and having a good time in general.

But of course, Charles’s good luck couldn’t keep rolling. Near the end of the party, the painful reminder of the previous night came walking up to the group. Literally.

“Tony!” the familiar tone of Justin Hammer spoke from a slight distance. Charles and Raven both shared a look but before anyone could say something Justin came up, drink in hand.

“Justin,” Tony greeted with fake enthusiasm. “I didn’t know you were here.”

Justin shrugged. “I was invited by a friend,” he replied and looked to the rest of the group and stopped and sent a crooked smile to Charles. “Oh Xavier! I didn’t know you came to these parties.”

Charles gave a smile, trying to dispel any uneasiness. “I guess we just never ran into each other,” he replied.

“Always forgot you were from money,” Justin continued and Charles smile was faltering. “Rich, smart, and powerful. Quite a combo. If only it wasn’t fo-”

“Really? You're doing this now?” Charles asked, interrupting him, now frowning and earning confused and concerned glances from everyone but Raven who was glaring at Justin.

Justin kept his cheeky grin, but Tony spoke next. “Something going on here?” he asked, looking at Charles.

“He’s just a filthy little cheat who thinks he can get away with everything. Are you really friends with a mutie queer?” Justin asked, looking back to Tony.

Charles stood a little straighter but seemed completely impassive otherwise. Emma raised her eyebrows, and Pepper looked a little shock. Raven was pissed, and Tony crossed his arms, lips pressed together but it was Erik who spoke.

“Wow. You’re an ass,” Erik stated and Justin turned his head over to him.

“Erik,” Charles said, his tone warning. “Don’t. He’s just a bit of a special human who gets off on stalking billionaires,” he added with a slow sip of his drink.

Justin moved his head back to Charles something like panic and anger on his face but Tony spoke next.

“Sorry, what now?” Tony asked, almost an amused smile on his lips. “Do I have to get _another_ restraining order, Hammer?”

Justin gritted his teeth, glaring at Charles. “You said you wouldn-”

“I know I what I said,” Charles lowered his glass from his lips and looked back to Justin. “I changed my mind. Now, will you please _leave us alone,_ ” Charles said, his tone far from questioning.

Justin blinked, and without a word turned around and left. Charles took another drink, and looked off in the opposite direction. The group was silent, all eyeing Charles. Tony and Raven looked worried. Emma, Pepper, and Azazel seemed to be frowning. And Erik was in slight shock. That was effortless, and he knows that they just talked about it, but Charles’s power was impressive.

“God he’s a prick,” Tony muttered. “And that’s coming from me,” he added and turned over to look at Charles. “And he’s been picking on you for how long now?”

Charles looked back with an easy smile, and shrugged. “It’s nothing, really, I’m going to graduate before him anyway so it’s no big deal.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Well that sounds familiar.”

Charles kept his smile. “Then you know I’ll be fine,” he countered.

The group got a little tense as Charles and Tony seemed to be having a mental conversation, which knowing Charles probably is the case. Tony let out a sigh after a few seconds.

“Fine fine, but next time…”

“Next time,” Charles agreed, and took another sip of his drink. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned. “Anyhow, It’s getting late, and I have to study for finals.”

Tony let out a groan. “No you don’t,” he countered. “Charles you never have to study.”

Charles made a face. “I like studying?”

Raven smirked, and joined the conversation. “That’s because you like who you study with,” she teased.

Charles felt a faint blush on face and rolled his eyes. Tony grinned and turned to Raven with a interest. “Oh?” he asked. “Tell me more.”

“Oh let the poor boy be,” Emma interrupted and Charles looked grateful.

“Thank you Emma, but really I do have to go,” Charles repeated and Raven sighed. “Great to see you all again, and good to meet you in person Erik. See you later!” he exclaimed as he started walking off. Raven said her goodbyes and followed suit.

All in all, this was one Stark party that Charles actually enjoyed.

* * *

The rest of November passed by smoothly. Charles aced his finals (“Of course. Told you you didn’t need to study,” Tony teased during Charles’s end of term dinner.), Justin left Charles alone (Though Charles suspects it’s out of fear and not common sense.), and him and Erik seemed to talk all the time (And he never mentioned the incident with Justin, which Charles was happy for.).

And yes, that small internet crush grew into thinking about asking him out. Not that Charles would. Because in truth, when he dated Moira a while back, they broke up because of his ability. After all, dating someone like Charles meant privacy could be broken at any time. Not that he didn’t try to give people that privacy, it’s just hard. Especially when physical contact is involved.

Him and Raven were currently back at the Xavier Estate, enjoying the peace and quiet before they were swamped with guests and whatever other events the holiday brings.

Which all started on December 11th. Tony and Emma came over first. Which was no surprise. Later that day, Pepper joined. As well a Charles’s friend from school, Hank McCoy. A mutant who had the abilities of a beast and the feet of one. He also used to look like a blue beast, but due to his own intellect he was able create a serum that made him change back and forth.

The next day, the 12th, Emma’s boyfriend Scott Summers, and his younger brother Alex (A friend of Raven’s) showed up.

Charles was used to having lots of people over, though it was something he didn’t get as a child.

However, on the 13th, came a few surprises. Logan showed up (Which wasn’t a surprise). He did however show up with four people of different ages came in. Two teenagers, and a pre-teen. Plus a women looking only to be in her early twenties.

“I didn’t think you liked kids,” Scott mused when he walked down the stairs that morning as Logan came in.

“Shut it, Summers,” he muttered.

Charles shook his head, as he standing by Logan after letting him inside. “So who are you four?”

The teenage boy spoke first. “Bobby Drake.”

The brown haired girl who looked barely older than ten spoke next. “Kitty Pryde.”

“Name’s Rogue,” a teen with brown hair and white front streaks introduced.

The redhead adult smiled. “Jean Grey,” she said.

And that was that. The house then had four new residents, plus an old one. Charles thought, now that kids started showing up, maybe he should just stay at the mansion. Of course, that means later nights and earlier mornings. In the end, he pushed the thought out of his head, he had a few more weeks before he needed to worry.

The 15th came sooner and Charles was both nervous and excited. He wasn’t sure _why_ , he just found himself feeling fuzzy about Erik coming over. Raven told him it’s because of his crush. So did Tony.

Charles texted Erik earlier giving the address and Erik said he would be there around 3:00 pm.

At three, Charles was outside with everyone. He was sitting with Emma, Scott, Pepper, and Tony at a table. Raven, Hank, Rogue, Alex, and Jean were at another table. Logan was leaning against a wall, by Kitty and Bobby.

Most of the mutants have been ‘fighting’ and practicing their powers. Right now it was Kitty and Bobby, and everyone was watching. Logan and Tony served as fighting instructors, along with Charles helping the younger mutants with their power.

Kitty, who was excellent with her phasing power (Though sometimes she still ran into walls, or accidentally falls though her bed when she’s asleep) put up quite a fight against Bobby, who was skillful with his cryokinesis.

Charles felt Erik’s mind (The mansion is the one place he actively uses his power to be aware of his surroundings and the houses residents) once he pulled up in the front.

 _Ah Erik!_ Charles thought, suddenly smiling a bit brighter. Tony took notice of this and raised an eyebrow.

 _...Charles,_ Erik responded slowly, taken off guard.

 _Sorry! I usually keep my mind open within the whole house. But we’re all outside, the door is open,_ Charles explained, taking a sip of his water, ignoring Tony.

Tony laughed and got up. “I’m getting a beer. Want one?” he asked Charles. Charles shook his head.

“I’ll take one!” Logan shouted as we was explaining to Kitty and Bobby the proper way to kick someone’s leg out from beneath them. Tony nodded, stood up and jogged on inside.

“You know he just wants to see Erik and surprise him right?” Emma asked, looking from the top of her shades.

Charles shrugged. “I know.”

And a couple minutes later, came Erik and Tony.

“Well don’t just stand there, that’s just creepy,” Tony joked, walking over back to Charles and Emma. “Hey Wolfie!”

Logan, who was watching Bobby and Kitty, turned to glare at Tony. “Watch it bub,” he warned as Tony handed him the bottle.

Scott, who was sitting with Emma and Charles, snorted. “I’ll to have remember that one Stark.”

Logan rolled his eyes, and went back to watching to the kids.

“Well are you coming over, Lehnsherr?” Tony asked, taking his seat by Charles.

“Uhh,” Erik managed to say, blinking.

Charles who was sitting and watching the fight closely, turned his chair to face Erik.

“Erik! Hi,” he greeted and got up to walk over to him. “Sorry. Probably should have warned you, sort of just slipped my mind.”

Erik raised an eyebrow. “How do you forget that there were people over?”

Charles laughed. “Easily, considering they come and go all the time. The kids are new though. Oh and Jean,” and the redhead gave a wave and smiled.

Erik took a moment. “Nope. I’m lost.”

Charles, looked over to the group and sent a mental message to Emma. _Make sure no one kills each other._

 _I’ll try,_ Emma thought back.

“Come on,” Charles said, and started walking back inside. “I’ll give you a tour and explain.”

Erik nodded, following Charles inside.

“So, basically,” Charles began as the walked through the kitchen and back to the entrance area. “Ever since I was young, I realized that my mother was never really home. Not that I blame her, she was going through a troubling time, and my step dad was only around at night,” he rambled a bit and started walking upstairs. “But anyway, I ended up just allowing people sleep over if they needed. Emma and Tony, for example, were the first. That started pre-manifestation, Raven was three years after that. The older I got, the more people I met, the more they stayed. Simple as that really.”

Erik nodded, following and thought for a moment. “So this is like a safe house, in a sense. For outcasts or anyone who needs a place to stay?”

Charles, after stopping at the top of the stairs on the left, turned to look at Erik. “Exactly.”

“And you decided to risk taking people in because...?” Erik asked, in slight disbelief. He stopped at the top of the stairs and was looking down towards Charles.

Charles kept his smile, and laughed a bit. “I can’t just be that nice?”

Erik raised an eyebrow. “Usually something happens. Did you almost die or something?”

The telepath hummed. “I just want to give people something I never got. A safe place. Simple as that,” Charles responded, shrugging and started walking. “So on the left-”

“Wait,” Erik interrupted, and Charles stopped and turned. “What do you mean?”

Charles swallowed, and thought for a minute. Charles had a few rules he followed. One of them was to be open and honest with people once they become friends. Especially because he thinks it’s fair. If he’s open, then more people trust him and trust that he won’t look into people’s mind.

“I... I’d rather have a drink before answering that,” Charles replied, his smile faltering a bit. “I’m sorry. I just... It’s a long story.”

Erik just nodded. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” he mumbled.

Charles got his smile back and didn’t seem mind. “You’re just asking questions. It’s normal. Mutant curiosity, remember?” Charles asked, and started walking again. “Anyway. The left of the upper floor, has a... Few bedrooms,” he began moving on.

Erik got the hint and dropped the topic for now. “How many is a few?”

“Ten,” Charles answered. “As a well as study room, and,” once the two hit the intersecting corner pointed to a door that looked it was a part of a closet. “The laundry shoot. Plus the shower and bath room. For this side. The right side is the same but flip flopped”

“Alright. What about the middle room over there then?” Erik asked, pointing at a door that was by the laundry room.

“My room,” Charles answered.

Erik nodded, and Charles started walking down the stairs again.

“The ground floor,” he began as they reached the end of the stairs. The two rooms over near the sitting room is a lavatory and a payphone.”

“Payphone?” Erik asked, laughing almost.

Charles shrugged. “It doesn’t get traced, and no one ever calls payphones. It’s come in handy a few times.

Erik wanted to asked, but thought better of it. “Alright I know to the right is the kitchen. Stark came out of it and offered me a beer.”

Charles nodded. “Past the kitchen is the dining room. The main one, not that mini one in the kitchen. And the parlor room. Oh and another elevator. Then on the left is a hallway which leads to the library. The library is connected to a day room and my study. And there’s a anteroom between the hallway and my study.”

Erik let the information process before speaking. “So about not looking rich...”

Charles laughed. “Yeah. I mean, not as rich as say Anthony... But I’m up there,” he replied, looking around the house.

“That was quite a tour. Seems like you can get lost in a place like this,” Erik commented.

“Oh. Uh...”

Erik blinked, and turned to Charles. “There’s more?”

Charles rocked on his heels, a habit that Erik realized he did often. “It’s just two basement levels. They aren’t that important.”

“Really?”

“Well... I can show you later, I’d rather make sure my garden isn’t frozen over,” Charles rambled a bit. Erik raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything there was a quiet yelp and crash coming outside.

Charles winced, and started running, with Erik following closely behind.

Outside, Scott was standing up, hands by his glasses looking angry at Logan, who had crashed into Charles’s flower pots. The new ones too. After he had to replace the old ones. Logan was bleeding and looked seriously injured, if not dead.

Charles frowned. “Scott,” he began. “I just replaced the plants from _last time_ ,” he whined slightly. “Should I even ask what provoked you to start blasting Logan. Again?” Charles turned over to Scott, hands behind his back and face frowning.

“Uh, we just...” Scott stumbled for words. “Sorry Professor” he apologized, dropping his hand down.

“Logan?” Charles asked, turning his gaze from Scott to the other mutant. Logan blinked a bit and stood up. Brushing himself off as his scars seemed to disappear.

 _Healing factor_ , Charles answered for Erik before could even question it.

Logan cracked his neck and glared over at Scott, before taking his gaze to Charles. “Chuck,” he answered.  Charles kept the frown and Logan sighed. “Sorry,” he added.

Charles sighed. “It’s... Alright. Just, let us refrain from trying to kill each other for awhile, please?”

Logan just gave a huff of understanding and Scott nodded. Charles’s frown instantly dissolved into a smile. “Brilliant. Thank you.”

And just like that everyone went back to what they were doing. Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby were all talking and hanging out. Logan moved to talk with Hank and Raven, eyeing Scott before Charles sent him a warning look. Erik just stood there dumbfounded.

“Are you alright?” Charles asked.

Erik nodded, blinking out of his daze. “That was just...”

“You get used to it, darling,” Emma mused, taking a sip of her water. “By the way. Where’s Azazel?”

“Hm? Oh uh... He’s out of town,” Erik answered a bit confused. “Why?”

Emma shrugged. “He hasn’t been around the house lately.”

Erik looked over to Charles and then back to Emma. “He’s been here before?”

“Often. Before he joined up with... Well you know what happened,” Emma explained.

Erik deadpanned. “Oh.”

The rest of the table, Tony, Scott, Alex, were looking between Emma and Erik. Charles on the other hand did his best to ignore it. Which was really hard. Azazel left Charles to join with Sebastian Shaw and his mutant revolutionary group. Was Erik part of that too? It would make sense.

“Man. You mutants your super secret spy stuff,” Tony commented, trying to ease up the atmosphere.

Charles snorted. “Says the man who pays a top secret organization,” he retorted.

Tony took a sip of his beer. “Yeah but we have suits. Which makes us government. You guys are renegades.”

Charles shrugged. “They aren’t all bad.”

“Right, right,” Tony commented. “I almost forgot about,” he looked over to Raven who was busy with her group, and he lowered his voice, “Destiny’s group.”

“Destiny?” Erik asked, voice quiet as well.

Charles shook his head. “Long story. Sorry. We should drop the politics.”

The rest of the group nodded, and Erik felt very left out and included all at the same time. But after that conversation died down, and Erik and Charles sat down the conversation became light and easy. Reminding Erik of the Stark party last month.

* * *

 

Erik still wasn’t sure how it happened, but somehow Charles managed to convince him to stay for the night. No one seemed surprised, however. According to Raven, this is something that Charles does a lot. Which, Erik supposes, he really should have seen coming.

Charles gave Erik a room on the right, that was just a few steps from his own room.

“Breakfast is ready at eight. You don’t have to come down then, there’s always leftovers,” Charles explained. “You’ll be good for the night?”

Erik nodded. “I’ll be fine. Thank you.”

Charles beamed. “Good night, Erik.”

“Good night, Charles.”

Hours later, and blocking out any dreams of the residents in the house, Charles felt himself able to dream. He usually doesn’t pick up dreams of others, but he also never been in a place with this many people that’s he hasn't been in the minds of before. It was a bit jarring.

He was drifting off, and before he could stop it, felt himself drifting out his body. He was traveling the astral plain. He’s done it before, but he was normally awake. Being asleep just made him feel all fuzzy when he woke up.

Charles was sure how, but after moments of walking he stumbled upon a home. It looked new. This wasn’t his memory. He was in someone else’s dream. He knew he should leave but if someone was having a nightmare. He could help. So Charles walked inside.

There was a child in the room. Talking to, whom Charles assumed was, his mother and father. And they were speaking German. Charles was able to pick up some of the words however, so he understood what they were saying. This was Erik’s memory, or dream, or nightmare. He really should leave. Then there was a crash coming from a room over. Charles jerked to the noise, but didn’t wake up. It wasn’t real.

“Erik, _liebling_ , go upstairs,” the woman, Erik’s mother, spoke softly, standing up with the rest of the family.

“Mama, what’s going on?” Erik, who looked only to be thirteen, asked. Worry and concern in his voice.

Charles was staying near the door. He hasn’t made himself known, he’s just watching. He could interact, but no one can see him. He should just wake Erik up.

Eddie, Charles picked up the name from somewhere, was going to respond when someone walking into the living room. He had a gun. Charles’s stomach lurched forward. This was nightmare, but also a memory.

The father, Jakob, stood up. He positioned himself to take the bullet instead of his family. He had his hands raised, and the burglar looked nervous.

The man with gun was dressed in black, and his face was covered. “I don’t want to hurt the kid. Or the girl, but...” he said as he cocked his gun.

Charles looked to young Erik. It was before his mutation manifested. This is the moment he began to manifest it. It has to be. Charles swallowed.

“Please,” Jakob pleaded. “Take whatever you want, just leave us alone.”

The thief swallowed, and Charles moved slowly to the man. Careful to keep himself hidden. It’s dangerous and easy to get hurt in this state. He’s been injured before while traveling the astral plane and it left him in pain and physically ill for a week.

“I’m sorry, but,” the robber aimed the gun at Jakob. “Orders are orders.”

The gun went off. Charles lurched forward, standing in front of the gun, and taking the bullet. Barely a feet between him and gun. The bullet hit his chest and that was enough to send him full force slamming into his body. Bolting up, and clamping his hands over his heart. He wasn’t sure where the bullet went exactly, but that’s where the most pain was.

There was pain rushing through him. Then heat. Then he was out from the blanket and moved to the bathroom in his bedroom. Reaching the toilet in time to puke. After a couple of heaves his stomach no longer had anything to project. Taking a breath, he stood up on shaky legs. Flushed the toilet and washed his face.

His hair was plastered to his his face and neck. He was pale and shaking. Sweating but shivering all at once.

He took deep breaths. Erik just woke up. Confused and a little lost, but not in fear. That was good. That was okay. Charles carefully left his bedroom, and quietly moved to the kitchen. He needed a drink. And Erik was going to get one too.

Charles was sitting on a barstool at the counter. Taking a few sips of something strong. Vodka maybe? He could care less. His mind was racing, his heart was racing, and he was hurting. He was shot in the- Charles closed his eyes and placed his hands over his face. _Not real, not real, not real,_ he thought, taking a breath as he sense Erik getting closer.

“Charles?” Erik’s voice asked. He was wary and dazed, as he took a seat next to Charles. Charles rubbed his hands down his face.

There were two bottles in front of him. He took one and moved it in front of Erik. “Not sure what it is, but it’s strong.”

Erik looked at the bottle. “How did you- Are you okay? You look ill.”

Charles looked over to Erik, wincing at the pain. He placed his hand back over his heart, and he forced himself to breathe, looking back to his drink. Then he took another sip.

“What happened?”

“Astral... Projection,” Charles breathed out, trying to numb the pain. “Sorry. I should- Could have stopped it,” he muttered, shivering. “It’s... It’s easy to get sidetracked. Like that. In that state,”

Erik frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Charles shook his head. “Your... Memory,” he explained slowly. Erik stiffened.

“You make it sound like I had a nightmare,” he mused, taking a drink. “Did you, what? Were you watching?”

Charles nodded. “I don’t try to intrude on dreams. Sometimes I can’t help it.”

Erik shrugged. “It wasn’t that bad though,” he tried to explain again. “I mean nothing happened, right? The gun went off and then...  The bullet vanished. Everything was silent and frozen for a bit and then I woke up. I don’t get why you-”

“How do you think the bullet disappeared Erik!?” Charles snapped, looking to Erik. “It didn’t vanish. Dreams don’t work that way. I took the bullet,” he hissed and took another drink. Erik went quiet and Charles calmed himself down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. Sorry.”

Erik just looked at Charles in shock. “You did what?”

Charles shuddered. “I couldn’t just stand there. I had to, had to act,” he explained, feeling suddenly cold. He was shivering more than the minutes previous.

The metal bender just sat, thinking, in the a state of shock. Charles took a long couple drinks.

“Are you going to be okay?” Erik asked, after seeing how miserable Charles looked.

“Never been shot in the chest... But I-I should be fine,” he explained, stuttering from the cold.

Erik looked concerned. “You shouldn’t be drinking. You need to be in bed.”

Charles wanted to argue. Saying there was no point, He had to be up in three hours to get ready, but he was so cold. “N-no way in h-hell I’m sleeping like this,” he muttered.

“Then just lay in bed,” Erik countered. “Come on,” he prompted and got off the bar stool. Charles just nodded, grabbing his drink despite Erik’s frown. He got off the bar stool and had Erik not been there probably would have fallen to the floor. “Charles!”

Erik helped steady the telepath back up. “It’s c-cold,” Charles muttered, leaning into Erik, but more importantly his warmth.

Erik sighed. “Do you, uh, want me to-”

“Please,” Charles cut in. Erik didn’t reply, and sucked up his pride to carry Charles. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck, careful to not hit his skin and to make sure the bottle was upright. Which Erik was grateful for because even though he had a long sleeve shirt on, he felt how cold Charles was.

Surprisingly, Charles was light and easy to carry. Easy enough he managed to grab his own bottle. It was only a matter of minutes before Erik was in Charles’s room. It was huge, but Erik really shouldn’t be surprised. Erik placed Charles down on his bed. He looked more pink than pale, and didn’t seem to be shaking or shivering as bad.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Charles blurted out.

Erik blinked. “At... Four in the morning?” he asked as he checked the clock on Charles’s night stand.

Charles shrugged. “I have to be up in three hours, and like I said, I-I’m not going to be sleeping.”

Erik took a minute before nodding. “Okay.”

Charles blinked, and then he smiled. He managed to get up, and only stumbled a bit but with Erik’s help the two were on his couch. Charles had a blanket around him and was curled up on the middle of the couch. Erik placed in the movie (Monty Python and Holy Grail much to Charles’s amusement.), and sat to Charles’s right.

“You’re taking this well,” Charles mused, his voice firmer than before.

Erik shrugged. “I’m not. I’m completely lost,” he admitted, crossing his arms. “I just think you know what you’re doing. You said this happened before?”

Charles nodded, wrapping the blanket even closer. “Logan’s been in a war, you know. A few... Okay more like  _A lot_ ,” he answered. “When I first met him he’d have a lot of nightmares. I’ve seen... Enough. He’s gotten better.”

Erik looked over to the telepath. “How long ago was this?”

“Fours years ago,” Charles answered. “About. It feels longer.

The metal bender grew quiet once more. “You would have been fifteen,” he commented.

Charles shrugged, watching as the movie began. “Correct.”

“You grew up too quickly, didn’t you?” Erik asked, and Charles let out a long sigh. He took a drink of his bottle, and turned over to face Erik.

“I grew up when my powers manifested,” he explained.

Erik was afraid to ask when that was. “Is that a telepathy thing?”

Charles shook his head. “I mean, maybe a bit. Most of it was all personal.”

Erik nodded, and took a drink. “Do you want to...?”

“No,” Charles answered sharply. “Unless you’re dying to know.”

“I’m curious,” Erik admitted. “But I don’t want to cause you discomfort.”

Charles hummed. “I saw a memory of yours, it’s only fair,” he decided. “You were thirteen when your powers manifested, correct? And you lost your father, but your powers saved your mother,” the last part wasn’t a question.

Erik felt a bit like an open book, but for whatever reason, Charles knowing made it okay. He nodded.

“I was ten,” Charles began putting the bottle down on the coffee table. “And, for a few months I thought I was crazy. I mean I heard voices in my head. I thought I had schizophrenia, but then, I was able to stop it. So it couldn’t be that. I figured out what I had and started exploring sometime after that. Around when my mother remarried actually,” Charles continued as he took another drink.

“Why did she remarry?” Erik asked.

Charles lingered on his sip before continuing. “My father died in a work accident when I was eight, and my mother remarried to his assistant after I was ten. It was around then that Tony and Emma came over more and more. Sharon didn’t mind, and like I said before, Kurt was working a lot. And Cain... Cain... Well he never said anything.”

“Cain?”

“Kurt’s son. My step-brother.”

“You can stop at anytime.”

Charles shrugged, staring at the movie that was long forgotten. “I created a psychic link between my mother and I. She was... Being abused and neglected. Drank a lot. And that’s when I realized, I had to take care of myself. So she could hide and not worry about Kurt. And when she...” Charles hesitated. “Passed... I began acting more and more like an adult. Even adopted Raven myself around that point. I mean, she stumbled into the house and it was never ‘official’ but still.”

Erik had a pang of guilt. He always thought he had the worse childhood of everyone he ever met. But here was Charles. nineteen and probably- no did suffered worse than him. It was a petty gesture, but Erik uncrossed his arms, and moved his left arm over the top of the couch. Not close enough to place his arm around Charles, no he doesn’t do hugs, but close enough to count for something. Hopefully.

Charles took another long drink before placing down his bottle and turning to face Erik. “I’m not looking for sympathy. I believe you understand that,” Charles began. “And my childhood may have been awful, but I had some good memories. I met Raven, afterall. And Anthony, Emma, and a bunch of other mutants.”

“You’re something special, Xavier,” Erik blurted out, and by the blush on his face Charles realized he didn’t mean to.

Of course, this just made Charles beam, despite Erik’s embarrassment. Charles felt his stomach turn and for a second he thought he was going to be sick again, until he realized it was because of Erik. Normally he could care less about crushes, as he can get over them easily, but Erik seemed to be different. Just his luck.

Erik just shook his head and turned back to the movie, cheeks still flushed. Charles hummed in content, and checked the time on his nightstand, now thankful they kept the lights on.

“It’s five,” Charles pointed out with a frown.

“Is that bad?”

“I didn’t fall asleep until... Three?” Charles admitted with a groan.

Erik raised an eyebrow, turning back to Charles. “You didn’t sleep at all then, did you?”

Charles shrugged. “It happens,” he mused, running a hand down his face. “I’ll be fine.”

Erik didn’t look convinced. “You got shot and haven’t slept. No you won’t be,” Erik countered. “Look just... Sleep for two hours at least, okay? I’ll wake you at seven."

Charles turned his head to Erik with an uneasy smile. “You’re going to be awake the whole time?”

“Yeah?”

“Shouldn’t you sleep?”

“I went to bed when you gave me the room.”

Charles was going to argue, but he just sighed. “Fine, fine. If I’m late at all for tomorrow it will be on your head,” he warned before leaning his head back, resting it slightly on Erik’s arm and closing his eyes.

* * *

 

Erik is a liar. But also a very good a pillow.

Charles, thankfully, woke up himself around 6:50. Out of a muscle memory or luck, he wasn’t sure. When he opened his eyes, he found he was in a different position than last night. He thought he was in his bed and that Erik placed him there and was going to let him sleep in. But then he realized that Erik was still in the room.

Currently being used as a pillow by Charles. He wasn’t sure when he ended up cuddling (For lack of better of term) with Erik. He didn’t wake up, so maybe he just fell over and Erik was too nice to wake him up. The blanket, which was wrapped around Charles, now was covering him and Erik. And Erik’s arm was around Charles’s waist, as Charles was on his side on top of Erik. Who was also now lying.

If it wasn’t for the fact that he knew that Erik would wake up flustered, he probably would have went back to bed. Because this was very warm and very nice. But with a look at the clock, he saw that it was almost seven. So with a disappointed sigh he carefully untangled himself from Erik and the blanket. He fixed the blanket before quietly grabbing a new pair of clothes and slipping out of the room to take a quick shower and change in the guest showers.

Charles preferred the privacy of his own room, but he didn’t want to wake Erik. Which of course made sneaking out of his room seem both suspicious and odd. And who better to see than Tony Stark.

“I’m a genius but not even I can guess what you’re doing,” Tony spoke once Charles closed his door.

Charles shrugged. “I’m being a good person.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Charles is someone sleeping in your room?” and then sly smirk. “Charles did you ha-”

“No. If I did, I would be showering in my own room,” Charles cut him off before he had a chance to continue.

“Okay, point made. Then explain,” Tony said, crossing his arms.

Charles rolled his eyes, before shrugging. “Astral travel, bad dream, made it better, needed a drink, and then Erik and I were watching a movie because I needed to distract myself.”

Tony’s usually easygoing attitude turned into a concern look. “Charles,” he started. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Fine. Got shot in the chest point blank, but fine,” Charles snapped before wincing. “Sorry. I’m on two hours of sleep, and I’m focussing on trying to not feel pain.”

Tony sighed. “Go get ready for your day, make everyone breakfast, then sleep,” he ordered.

“Yes sir,” Charles teased and walked passed to go and get ready.

Breakfast was probably Charles’ favorite meal. Because _everyone_ loved breakfast. Plus, he made the best pancakes. According to Raven anyway. Humming a non existent song, Charles was focusing on his work and keeping being sick at bay so he barely felt Erik’s mind approach the kitchen.

“Goodmorning!” Charles cheered, turning to smile at Erik.

Erik, who had clearly just woke up, blinked. He looked more exhausted than dazed which Charles was happy for. Erik not getting sleep would have made him feel worse than he already did.

“How are you that enthusiastic after no sleep?” Erik mumbled, sluggishly walking to a barstool and plopping down.

“Underlying mutation,” Charles teased. “Tony calls it ‘The Xavier Curse’.”

“Technically, I said Charlie Curse.”

Tony walked in and took a seat a few chairs over from Erik.

Charles rolled his eyes. “Speak of the devil, and he shall come.”

Tony placed a hand over his chest in mock pain. “Charles! First of all, I’m a lot more charming than Azazel. Secondly, you do the same thing.”

Erik managed a snicker at that.

The telepath just shook his head, and got back to making breakfast.

Another twenty minutes later, Charles, Tony, and Erik were serving food in the main dining room. Raven (who was in her normal blue skinned form) and Pepper walked in halfway through their set up preparation.

“The famous Tony Stark setting up a dining table. I must be dreaming,” Raven mused, taking a seat on the left.

Tony made a face but said nothing

Pepper laughed, taking a seat next to the blue skinned mutant. “And you’re not engaging in bickering. I’m so proud of you.”

“Maybe I’m just being nice because Charles looks like he’s about keel over dead,” Tony retorted.

“I’m fine, Stark,” Charles countered, placing the last plate in his hand down on the table.

Erik, Raven, and Pepper all looked over to Charles with slight worried expressions but before anyone could ask anything Emma and Jean entered the room.

“Morning,” Jean greeted with a smile, sitting next to the other side of Pepper.

Emma took a seat by Jean with a smile. “Anthony, you’re setting the table. How odd.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I help out a friend once and suddenly I’m a stranger.”

“You don’t help out, Stark,” another voice, Logan who was walking in with everyone else, said with an amused smile.

“Again, excuse for me making sure Charlie doesn’t die on us,” he muttered.

Charles let out a sigh. “I’m _fine_ ,” he tried stressing again.

Of course, for whatever reason, everyone stared at him with concerned frowns.

“You all worry too much,” Charles stated, ignoring the looks. “Seriously, I’m fine.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Then why did you look as pale as my lipstick?”

Charles blinked. “Um, I am?” he asked. “Funny. I feel fine,” he answered.

“Charles,” Erik began, his tone warning and worried. “Charles are you-? Is it about-”

“-I’m fine,” Charles interrupted again, suddenly standing straighter. “If...” he closed his eyes and licked his lips. He opened them again and tried talking. “If you don’t mind, I’m, gonna, gonna,” he started blinking rapidly as if trying to get rid of something from his eyes. Someone was in his head. And his shields were breaking.

And then it went black.

 

Charles woke up cold, shaking, and lighthead to the dim room. He groaned as he tried to move, before whimpering in pain and falling back down onto his bed. He realized then that his shields were broken, and that’s why he felt so ill. He closed his eyes trying to muster up the energy to rebuild his shields but a shuffle of clothing made him stop.

“I wouldn’t,” Emma’s voice spoke out in the darkness. “Jean and I had to work together to take down your shields, which sorry about that. But you were going to overexert yourself.”

Charles groaned. “E-E-Em, please, I _hurt_.”

“I know. But you need sleep,” she countered, and Charles opened his eyes. Emma was frowning and looking worried, sitting in a chair that was near his bed. “What happened?”

“Astral travel w-went wrong,” Charles muttered, carefully and painfully turning onto his stomach and hiding his face into his pillow. “Really wrong.”

“How so?”

“I got- got shot.”

“Where?”

“...The, the, the chest,” he muttered, before turning his head to face Emma. “Near the heart.”

Emma went quiet. “Charles you’re insane.”

Charles whined a bit. “It was an a-a-a-accident,” he whispered curling up under his blankets for warmth. “I c-c-couldn’t l-let him take the b-bullet.”

“Who’s him?”

“J-Ja-- No it’s n-not my d-dream to tell,” Charles argued. “It’s c-cold.”

Emma sighed. “I know, I know. Can you tell me what day it is?”

Charles thought for a moment. “S-sixteenth of Decemb-ber. After e-e-eight o’clock in the morning. H-Happy?”

Emma smiled. “Yes. Now, is there anything I can get you?”

“Erik?” Charles asked, without really meaning too. He just wanted the warmth.

Emma just smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Charles alone in the dark. The dark made the room colder than it really was. And Charles knows it’s his mind making him cold. Which is why he needs to block it out. But he’s just too _tired_.

“Charles?” Erik’s voice spoke as he entered his room.

Charles knew how pathetic this was. Here he was, a powerful telepath. Shivering and wanting to cling to a person he’s only met a few times in real life. But, he also knew that Erik was a bit more than just that. At least to him. And that Charles could have very well died. Not that Erik needed to know that.

Charles managed to force himself up, only to find Erik pushing him back on the bed. “Don’t be an idiot. You look to sick to even be awake.”

“I’m not _sick,_ ” Charles argued.

“Not sick? Really?” Erik asked, and took a seat at the chair Emma was in moments ago.

Charles let out a pained sigh. “It’s a t-telepath thing.”

Erik nodded, and looked hesitant. “Is it about-”

“Your d-dream?”

“Yeah...”

Charles didn’t answer, instead he tried to curl up in his blankets.

“So it’s my fault?”

“No,” Charles winced. “I-it’s mine,” he admitted and Erik looked confused. “I’ll e-explain l-l-later.”

“Okay,” Erik said slowly, and looked unsure. “Is there anything you want? To help with the... Pain and the cold.”

 _You_. Was what Charles wanted to answer. He just wanted the _warmth_  and the reassurance and dammit he fallen hard for Erik and he knows it.

“Uh...”

Charles, who wasn’t really focussing on Erik, blinked a few times and managed to see Erik’s face. Which was now red.

“I... I s-said that out l-l-loud didn’t I?” Charles asked, he would have been blushing if he wasn’t pale and freezing.

Erik nodded, and took his gaze to the ground.

“S-s-sorry,” Charles whispered, with a sigh. Well he fucked that up. Not that is much of a surprise. He wasn’t the best with relationships as much as he’d like to think.

“Move over,” Erik instructed looking back up.

Charles blinked and looked back to Erik. “What?”

“Just scoot over.”

“I th-thought you d-d-”

“-Do you want me or not? I mean- No, you know what I mean,” Erik mumbled a bit, face still red.

Charles wasn’t a fool. Despite how heavy he felt he rolled over a bit. He felt the bed sink down a bit, and soon there was an arm around Charles’s waist, pulling him towards warmth.

“I thought, thought d-d-didn’t do hugs,” Charles asked, relaxing into Erik. He really did make a good pillow.

Erik thought for a second. “Hugs of sympathy. Hugs of affection, is something different.”

Charles managed a smile. “Affection... U-usually a t-t-term people use-”

“-We can talk later, you need sleep,” Erik interrupted.

Charles kept his smile, but sighed. He closed his eyes, and focussed on the warmth. It would normally be easy to block out feeling cold, but in his state it might just make it worse. Not that it mattered, he ended up passing back out within the matter of minutes.

Charles has been asleep for about seven hours. Erik managed to fall asleep for five of them, but now has been up for a few hours and starting to get hungry. He didn’t want to leave Charles, but he really needed to eat.

Then, by some ‘coincidence’ there was a knock at Charles’s door. The door opened before Erik could respond or move.

“Hey,” Emma greeted with a smile. “How is he doing?”

Erik blinked, and looked to the sleeping telepath that was curling up against him, before looking back up to Emma. “Um... Fine. I think... He’s not shivering as bad.”

Emma nodded and walked in the door all the way. She closed the door and walked over to the chair she was sitting in earlier that morning. “And you?”

“What about me?” Erik asked, using the arm not around Charles’s to push himself up. Charles barely even moved.

“You feel guilty,” she pointed out.

Erik looked back down at Charles. “I... Yeah,” he admitted, knowing there was no point in lying to Emma.

Emma kept her smile. “He doesn’t blame you.”

“Stark is right,” he commented. “He is sickeningly kind.”

“Indeed,” Emma laughed, her voice cracking a bit. Erik moved his attention back to Emma.

Erik frowned. “Are you okay?”

Emma shrugged. “Not really,” she answered and Erik went quiet as he waited for an explanation. “Charles is like a younger brother to me. I don’t exactly like waking up to finding out he has a deathwish.”

“Deathwish?” Erik asked.

The blonde looked hesitant. Which was a new look on her. Or at least Erik never has seen before. “You... You don’t understand the consequences of astral traveling, do you?”

“No...?”

“If... If the mind is unable to return to the body, then the body would be... Unresponsive in the real world, and the mind would be trapped on the astral plane,” Emma explained a bit quietly.

Erik blinked and something in his stomach twisted more than it had before. “What,” Erik swallowed. “What would cause the mind being stuck?”

Emma looked from Erik’s gaze and to Charles. “The physical body being destroyed. Being in too deep into a dream. And... And if the astral connection is snapped. Which could happen if one us dies in the plane.”

“How did Charles make it?” Erik asked, his left arm wrapping tighter around the smaller mutant

“I think, he managed to hop back in his mind before the connection broke,” she explained. “I... I haven’t fully learned of Charles’s potential. It would probably be better to ask Stark.” She stood up. “You need to eat.”

Erik looked up at her. “What if he wakes up?”

Emma smiled. “He’s going to be asleep for at least a few days... It’s fine. He would want you to eat.”

And of course she would play that card. Erik nodded. “I’ll be there in a moment,” he said.

She nodded and left the room.

Erik let out a sigh, looking back to Charles. “Wake up soon, alright? I’d rather have a feelings talk then... Well not talking at all,” he whispered as he maneuvered his way out of Charles's bed.

 

On the 20th of December (the fourth day that Charles had been in his sleeping coma. Though he somehow managed to get up and go to bathroom, take a shower, brush his teeth, and get something to drink before he had to go back to sleep. In total it was about thirty minutes and Hank doubts he’ll remember it when he’s fully awake. Erik was worried that he wasn’t eating but Emma said it was fine), Erik was in the kitchen. He was drinking a beer and trying to calm his nerves. Tony came into the room with a smile. Seeming to be at peace despite the recent events.

“Good morning,” he greeted. “Isn’t it too early for a beer?”

“Says the alcoholic,” Erik retorted.

Tony laughed. “Alright fair point,” he conceded and sat next Erik. “So... You and Charlie.”

Erik took another drink and thought for a second. “I... Don’t even know.”

“Hm,” Tony began, turning in his chair to face the mutant. “So you just decided to... What? Keep him warm as he’s passed out?”

“He asked,” Erik retorted. “And I said yes.”

“Because you owe him?”

“Because I want to,” Erik corrected.

Tony tapped his fingers on the island counter. “So you genuinely like the kid.”

Erik, took a long drink and turned to face Tony with frown. “Why do you make it sound like I don’t?”

“I’m preparing you,” Tony answered.

“Preparing me? For what? Raven?”

“For Charles."

“Charles?” Erik asked, even more confused then moments prior. “Why would Charles think I wouldn’t genuinely like him?”

Tony paused for a moment and extended a hand for Erik’s drink. Erik sighed and passed it to him. Tony took the last three drinks and placed it on the counter and focussed in on Erik.

“It’s a thing with him,” Tony began slowly. “He dated this one chick, Moira, right? And they got along great. More than great. But... Charles... They were getting, hm, heated,” Erik made a face but Tony continued, “And he... He saw things from her past that she never wanted to tell or share and Charles, because he’s him, told her he saw things. And she got mad.

“She calmed down after a few days but Charles was, worried that she never really forgave him. Then he got paranoid that he was influencing her and ended up breaking up with her. They’re friends now, but ever since, Charles has a thing with dating. He’s never really sure if they like him for him or... If it’s him making them,” Tony finished.

Erik went quiet as he took in Tony’s explanation, looking down at the table. Which lead to more questions. Did he really like Charles? Or was it influence? He wanted in full confidence to say it was honest genuine affection. He started liking Charles before he was ever in his head. There is no way the earlier thoughts of attraction could be Charles. Plus, Charles looked too sick to even try and project any emotions, even if by accident. No, he liked Charles. A lot. He was sure of it.

“Why are you telling me this?” Erik asked, after being quiet for a moment.

“Because Charles won’t. He’ll try and convince you that dating a telepath is dangerous and convince you that it’s not worth it,” Tony answered and paused for a second. “But I know he really likes you. And you... I don’t know, I know we aren’t as close as you and Azazel but he seems good for you.”

Erik looked back up to Tony, who was watching Erik with interest. “Right now, all I know for a fact is that Charles is sick and it’s worrying me to death. I’m going to go back to him now, if you don’t mind.”

Tony said nothing and just nodded as Erik stood up and returned back to being Charles’s heater.

Then, early in the morning a few days later, around eight in the morning, Charles woke up. Erik was still asleep and didn’t even feel Charles worming out of his hold and getting out of bed. Charles walked quietly to the bathroom, grabbing a new pair of clothes. His body felt very sluggish, but nothing he hasn’t dealt with before. His head, on the other hand, felt great. Well maybe not great, but it felt like it normally did. Which, for him, was a blessing. He wasn’t sure what day it was, or how he still looked presentable. He thinks he may have slept walk and managed to take a shower and other hygiene needs. Otherwise, someone may have broken into his bathroom and made a mess.

Charles rubbed at his eyes. He knew Erik was in his bed (which thinking about made him smile a bit) but he didn’t want to risk running into anyone and getting coddled. So with a small sense of guilt he turned on the shower and waited for it get warm, brushing his teeth as he did.

The telepath let out a content sigh as he finished changing. When he stepped out of his bathroom, he saw Erik was sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eyes, and the light now on.

“Sorry,” Charles apologized. “Did I wake you?”

Erik lowered his hands and looked over a Charles. “It’s fine,” he told him. “It’s good to see you awake and talking.”

“It feels good to be awake,” he commented, stretching his arms. “What day is it?”

“The twenty third.”

Charles blinked, then frowned. “Sorry.”

“For?”

“Worrying you. All of you,” he answered.

Erik sighed. “Just be glad you’re awake and well.”

Charles managed a smile. “Oh!” he shouted. “I have something for you,” he told him and moved over to the desk in his room.

Erik watched with interest as Charles was digging around the desk.

“Ah, found it!” he cheered and pulled out a small box, wrapped in purple wrapping paper, and a topped with a magenta colored bow. “I know you don’t celebrate Hanukkah or Christmas in the sense of gift giving, but I wanted to get you something,” Charles explained as he walked over to the bed, sitting next to Erik’s thighs. “Here, open it.”

The metal bender took the box and looked from it and Charles’s grinning face and back to the box. Undoing the bow, then the wrapper, and finally opening the box. It was a charm bracelet. He took it out to inspect it further. The first charm, the one in the middle, had his initials. EML. To the left of that was...

Charles reached over to start pointing at certain charms. Starting with the one on the left. “It’s kanji for metal,” he explained with a grin. “I thought it suited you,” he continued and pointed to the one on the left of that. “That one, also kanji, is for peace.”

Erik looked to the charms on the right of the one with his initials. He knew the first one, the Star of David. The one after that was Hebrew he could tell, but he wasn’t sure what it said.

“Strength,” Charles answered. “I used kanji for the other two because the style is pretty, plus it was the only script I knew how to write in well. I had help with the jeweler for the Hebrew part.”

Erik looked at the charms, eyes glued to the bracelet. It was.... Perfect. Hell, just a bracelet with his initials was enough for him but this was something different.

Charles was watching Erik with interest. “It’s made from tungsten. One of the strongest, most natural metals of the world.”

The metal bender still looked speechless. Charles smiled and he moved to put the bracelet on Erik’s wrist, which Erik allowed. Mostly because he still didn’t believe such a thing was given to him. As a gift. From Charles. He swallowed and managed to tear his gaze away from the bracelet to look at Charles.

“It’s... Thank you,” he told him with a true genuine smile.

Charles’s face lit up as if _he_ was just given the greatest gift in the world. “You’re welcome.”

Erik looked back down to the bracelet. “You... I’m speechless.”

The telepath laugh. “I can see,” he mused. “So I’m going to take it as that you like it?”

“Love it,” Erik corrected. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad,” Charles told him. “Now,” he began and looked over to the clock. It was almost ten. “I’m pretty sure I haven’t eaten since... Before I got sick. So,” he looked back over to Erik. “I’m going to make breakfast.”

Erik moved his gaze from the bracelet to Charles. “Are you sure?” he asked. “You did just wake up from a week long nap.”

Charles thought for a second. “Well you can come with and make sure I don’t hurt myself.”

“That isn’t reassuring.”

“I tried,” Charles laughed and stood up.

Erik rolled his eyes, and moved the blankets off himself and followed Charles down into the kitchen.

“Where is everyone?” he asked. “Everyone’s mind is out of the house,” he added.

Erik shrugged. “They went to get breakfast.”

“Why didn’t you go with?”

“I was staying with you.”

Charles’s face felt a warm but he just grinned and said nothing more on the matter. “So what did I miss,” Charles began as he started pulling out items to make food with.

Erik sat down on the counter and was watching. “Well, Raven and Hank seem to be getting awfully close. Emma has been keeping peace between Scott and Logan. Tony and Hank have been building in the la-”

“-Oh please tell me nothing has burned down-”

“...And I’ve had a lovely chat with both Emma and Tony about you.”

Charles paused a bit. “Oh? Wait, you didn’t answer previous question.”

Erik laughed, and Charles turned around. “It was minor explosion. Bobby took care of it.”

“I seriously need to lock that place up when they’re over,” he muttered. “Anyway, what were you guys talking about?”

The metal bender took a moment. “Well, Emma told me you could have died. And Tony warned me about Moira and your thing with dating.”

Charles blinked. “Oh. Um... Oh.”

Erik watched him for a bit. “We don’t... We don’t have to talk about it now. Eat something first. Your health is more important than, well, us.”

“I... Okay,” he nodded. “Thank you,” he told him as he turned around and finished making food.

To allow themselves some privacy, they took breakfast up to Charles’s room before anyone came home. They ate on Charles’s couch as they had some random channel on as background noise. Finally, they both finished, placed their food on the end table, and got the nerve to look at each other.

“So,” Erik began as Charles moved to bring his legs up onto the couch. “I... I don’t have experience in this type of situation,” he admitted, seeing no sense in lying.

Charles took a moment. “Well, the normal social procedure would be to go out on a date,” he began. “And I think... I think that’s, if you would want to, where we should start.”

Erik smiled, seeming to relax at the conversation. “I would like that very much.”

“Wonderful,” Charles grinned, his normal brightness returning to his eyes. “But first, people are home and I should probably go announce that I’m awake.”

Erik nodded, before decided on a last minute idea. He leaned over and gave Charles a kiss, his hand moving to rest on Charles’s cheek. Erik started pulling away but Charles followed after, moving forward and his knees resting near Erik’s lap. The older mutant kissed back, his other hand going to Charles’s waist.

Charles pulled back a bit, but kept his forehead resting on Erik’s and their noses were touching. “I, uh,” he seemed lost for words, eyes closed and knees on Erik’s leg, close to being on his lap.

“Have to go tell everyone you’re alive?”

“Yeah,” Charles nodded slightly, managing to rub his nose against Erik’s. “Yeah okay,” his voice stronger as he managed to pull back. Erik dropped his other hand and placed it on Charles’s hip. “Not helping.”

Erik laughed. “I know,” he teased. “It’s just good to feel you warm and not sickly ill."

Charles had a look of guilt before managing a smile. “Let me tell people I’m okay, deal with a lecture from Emma and Raven, then Tony giving me some sort of talk, and then you and I can spend another night watching a movie and properly cuddling.”

“Alright. That sounds like a plan,” he nodded and moved forward to press a quick kiss on Charles’s lips before pulling back hands and all.

Charles stood up. “Tonight, promise,” he told him as he left Erik, leaving the metal bender alone with his thoughts.

And Charles was right. One joined lecture from Emma and Raven and some mix between a lecture and a pep talk of sorts, ended up lasting seven hours. Of course, a good chunk of that was lunch, Emma making sure Charles was really okay, a few drinks, Hank doing some medical check, and reassuring the kids that everything was fine.

By the time Charles was done with making dinner, he was barely awake to eat it. But he managed, and after prying him away from Raven (almost physically) Charles and Erik were back into Charles’s room. Curled up on the couch with blankets, though not as many as last time, and each other. Erik’s leg stretched out as he was in a laying position and Charles was laying on top of him. Legs tangled a bit, and Charles resting his head under Erik’s chin.

“I know I promised to watch a movie,” Charles yawned. “But I think I might fall asleep five minutes in.”

Erik tightened his hold on Charles’s waist, pulling him closer. “Then sleep,” Erik told him. “Your couch is oddly comfortable enough to sleep on.”

“Mmm, you’re comfortable to sleep on,” Charles mused and lifted himself up to press a quick kiss to Erik’s mouth. Pulling back before Erik could react to rest his head on the taller mutant’s chest.

It all felt a bit odd, to be cuddling with someone whom he only met that year. And over the internet no less. But... Erik... There was something about Erik that made it seem, well, natural. Natural to the point that Charles could barely believe they’ve only been friends for a few _months._

“Charles?” Erik called, snapping the telepath back into reality. “You awake still?”

“Barely,” he answered with a whisper. “I was just thinking.”

Erik hummed, and Charles could feel the vibration causing him to snuggle closer. “About?” he asked.

Charles smiled. “Just how long these past few months felt.”

“It does feel like a long time,” Erik agreed, yawning as he relaxed a bit.

He started talking about something else but instead of listening to the meaning of his words, Charles just listened to Erik’s voice. Allowing the sound to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus we end the first part of this two parter. Woo!   
> I have no idea when the second part will be out, considering this part took me like seven months. Yeah, sad, I know, but end of 2014 was... Something special.  
> That being said, late happy 2015! May this year be better than last!   
> XOXO AidaMae


End file.
